User talk:Seth Tomasino
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Seth Tomasino page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Why do you want to know? SirLinkalot96 03:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I thought you would know better. --Anon talk 05:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ooooohh, If you said that to me in person, and not saying that behind a keyboard like A LITTLE PUSSY, then I would smash your fucking teeth in. And, the reason why I told Jenny is that you are a blocked user, AND we all know that your on this pathetic campagin to get Bully Fanon and Bully Wiki deleted, which wouldn't work in HELL, and I know that you are trying to contact beurocrats on every wikia, which is frankly annoying, because I have to check in on those every once in a while, so why bother trying to get a good wiki deleted? You need to move on, you got blocked, count your losses and get on with your life. So, don't deny that the IP isn't you, and stop trying to delete it, cuz it will never work!!! SirLinkalot96 05:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 And I don't care if I get blocked for saying that. YOU vandalized our wiki, so don't call me a snitch, you little jerk. SirLinkalot96 05:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 HAHAHA my god what a loser, I bet she left you cause that Jock doesn't create made up stories about a fuckin video game, GOD you're pathetic and sad you can't even realize that all of your retarded user friends are in their twenties and yet they made up stories just like YOU, it's funny you waste your time at that wikia making stories about "Greg Ryder" and yet you still think that IP is me? you're an idiot, that Jock had more brains than you HAHAHAHAHA GOD WHAT AN IDIOT YOU ARE!Seth Tomasino 09:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You know what? You're truely pathetic, insulting me like that. AND, they are NOT retarded, they are very nice people! And if I recall correctly, you wanted to create a story like that first, but you got blocked before you could, didn't you? And, that Greg Ryder story I'm working on, has gotten me first place at the Creative Writing Fair at my high school, so don't call it stupid. And, I am not going to insult you anymore because I don't want to get blocked on Red Dead Wiki, which you probably are going to be very ''soon. Also, I don't care about Morgan anymore, she can do whatever the hell she wants cuz I'm not dating her anymore. You can insult me all you want, but I don't care, because you have nothing slightly important to accomplish with your life. Bye, kid. SirLinkalot96 16:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I just want you to leave me alone, I don't need any crap from you. SirLinkalot96 16:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh please, if you intend to call yourself a wikia users than why made up stupid stories, you're an idiot always was and always will be, my life is already accomplish and is fine, heh how shameful of yourself Seth Tomasino 18:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. Doesn't this sound a lot like what you were saying when you were pathetically insulting me? I will bold the words that sounded a lot like you: I was hoping that you could delete the Bully Fanon wiki, this is beyond the most '''wasteful, idiotic wikia' that is every created. Wikia is about gathered information about TV shows, games, animie, ect. not a made universe where you can make story about a freakin video game. Quite frankly it's a disgrace and to prove it I will go to other wikias that have their own opinion of it24.128.84.115 23:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds a lot like you, Seth. Let me give you a dollar's worth of advice: If you hate a wikia so much, don't freakin go on it! And being blocked from it is a retarded reason to get a wikia deleted. Also, if you are so confident that the IP isn't you, then log out of your account and leave a message on my talk page so I can see your IP and see if it matches up with this one. If you aren't this IP or the other one that begins with 64, then I will take back accusing you of being the campaigning IP, and we will never speak or talk crap about each other again. Deal?SirLinkalot96 22:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I might warn you, you're gonna feel stupid, I'll show you my IP at my profile in the Mafia WikiSeth Tomasino 22:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) On second thought it's now on my talk pageSeth Tomasino 22:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Stupid? Feel stupid? I don't care because you are a jerk. And why can't you leave it on here? SirLinkalot96 00:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Where is your IP? SirLinkalot96 00:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 You really are a loser, I told you it's on my Mafia wikia talk pageSeth Tomasino 01:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I am not a loser. A loser is someone who insults someone else for nothing, like your doing rite now. And I bet you changed your IP address. It's frankly easy to do. SirLinkalot96 02:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Are you from Bridgeport, Conneticutt? SirLinkalot96 02:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 you really are an asshole. I saw the message you left on my talk page. when are you going to realize that nobody cares what you think? I don't know who you think you are, but you don't call me a retard. I am a superior editor to you.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 04:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Who cares about edits, Antoly? I really don't care one way or the other about you, so don't call me an asshole, and stay out of this. This kid vandalized one of our wikis a while back, so this has nothing to do with you, man. SirLinkalot96 04:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sorry, Antoly, I thought u were talking to me, not Seth. You have some beef with him too? SirLinkalot96 04:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Why bother wasting my breath with such an idiot like yourself, I never change my IP, I now lived in Fairfield and I see you made contact with Anatoly, he's a much bad user than I am, blocked 5 times on the mafia wiki, treat his fellow users like crap, he is as dumb as you, and work on your grammar some more retard, it's "Connecticut"Seth Tomasino 04:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) So fucking what? And from what I recall, you are possibly the WORST user I've ever been in contact with. Antoly is 10 times a better user than you, even though he insulted me a few minutes ago on another wiki. At least he doesn't go and vandalize a bearocrat's userpage and claims that his 'little brother' did it hahahahahahaha. And don't call me a retard. Just leave me the FUCK 'alone. SirLinkalot96 05:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Still the sad one, still if you think Antoly is better then YOU ARE THE MOST BIGGEST FUCKING RETARD EVER hahahahahaha, man crawl back to your own little Bully world about Greg Ryder, what a fucking pussy you are, you haven't accepted your lost and made a big loser out of yourself hahahaha, that's all I wanted to hear, you're a loser in life.Seth Tomasino 05:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I just left him a message saying he should ignore whatever you say, and you need to do the same. Please don't contact him anymore. --Anon talk 05:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I think he had a good reason for being hostile, given your history. And again, don't insult other users, in fact, from now on, the next person who issues an insult will get blocked for 3 days. --Anon talk 05:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, I'm going to let this one slide (just because I removed that post, and you just finished your block). Hope you'll stop now, it's really not worh wasting your time on this stuff. --Anon talk 06:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: I hope so, but I see this whole thing has moved to the Mafia wiki now (yes, I'm stalking both of yous). Don't let it get out of hand there. --Anon talk 06:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: There are a couple of users on wikia that I don't like, so what I do is, ignore them. And that's what you should do, whenever you see his user name, just browse on by. --Anon talk 06:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It takes some restraint, but it's doable. --Anon talk 06:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) As you can see, others agree that I am a better user than you. When are you going to get it through your tiny brain that nobody cares what you think, and also that you aren't needed anywhere? It's not that hard, come on Seth, I know you can do it. Talk Page Hello. I just wanted to tell you that it's against 'the rules to remove content from your talk page. You leave them there for reference. Thanks. -XHobbes 20:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You really don't know how to follow wikia rules do you.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) wow, great comeback u retard. I wasn't calling you a name.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This needs to stop Alright, Seth. All this drama needs to end. I just read your comment on Anon's talk page, complaining about ANAT0LY, and you must think we're all daft. You started it with ANAT0LY, with that "same old Anatoly" comment. Just stop. Every single one of your edits has been on a talk page. You have not made one single useful contribution as of yet. I suggest you do one of two things: 1. Leave. Only come here to read up on information you want about Red Dead. Don't edit here or talk to other users. 2. Make an actual contribution and stop talking to other users. Ignore them. I am not blaming you for anything. I am not saying you are at fault. I am saying that you need to step up, be the better person. SirLinkalot96 has made some negative comments, I'll admit, and I have had the displeasure of dealing with ANAT0LY on the Mafia wiki, and I've read the fiasco of his bans, but you need to stop, seriously. I've been here almost a year now and have never seen so much drama on a bloody website in all my days. Please, consider what I've said before making any rash choices. Thanks. (P.S. If I've read correctly, and you truly have a dislike of "Fanon wikias", they are useful. There is a fanon wikia for almost every game series out there. (Halo, Gears of War, Mass Effect, etc.) I, personally, think they're quite useful. An organized compilation of all sorts of stories, characters, and most importantly, ideas. If you truly dislike fanon wikias, just ignore them as well.) -XHobbes 00:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not complaining about drama (I never said "dramas"), I'm complaining about you. Did you read what I wrote? I don't care if you didn't start it with ANAT0LY, you mocked him for his actions on a totally different wikia, and then went to Annonnimus when he called you a retard. Now, as I said, I've read all about ANAT0LY. I understand that he's not the best editor, not controlling his temper and all, but there's one thing here that he has done that you haven't: contribute. He has edited pages, you've made 30 edits to talk pages. I'm asking that you stop talking to people. I ask that you actually edit here, rather than arguing with other users. :Do you own Red Dead Redemption or Red Dead Revolver? If so, start editing. Clean-up pages. Do something rather than jam up the recent edits with your silly comments. :Oh, and please, don't take me for an idiot. Telling me that "the drama is all over". If it was over, you wouldn't have gone back to ANAT0LY's talk page and continued arguing with him, then complain to Anon about it. :Don't talk to me like you did with your second addition to my talk page. Telling me to "butt out" and stalking other users. I am not "stalking" users. I actually edit here, and it's kind of hard when the whole recent edits box is full of your bloody comments. I had to butt in to this affair to try to stop it. :Honestly, this whole bloody mess is a sad affair. Anon has bigger problems to worry about than your bloody issues with other users (who have made contributions). I shouldn't even have had to step in on this ordeal. Please, continue with something else. Read the options I gave you. Either leave the wikia, stick to the Mafia or L. A. Noire wikias, or make a contribution. Just stop talking to other users, please! -XHobbes 01:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm done with you. You don't read a bloody thing I write. I told you, I had to butt in because I actually edit here. It was getting hard when the whole recent edits page was full of your silly comments. You don't read what I write, and for that, I'm done with you. I just ask that you stop. Personally, I hope you take option 1. -XHobbes 01:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : What I said about SirLinkalot also applies to ANAT0LY, just ignore him, he is here to edit and he has successfully ignored you until you left him the first message. : Also, I agree with xHobbes, all this arguing that has been going on for the last 2 days has really clogged up the recent changes and is making it harder to check for vandalism and poor edits. It also doesn't set a good precedent for other users, who may think this is a normal, everyday thing on this wiki. So this really needs to stop, please don't leave 'any messages for ANAT0LY. You are free to edit here, but don't instigate any more arguments. --Anon talk 01:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) we aren't friends.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC)